From Who ?
by ZoSanFreakX
Summary: Seto Kabia remembers the night before as Valentines day. He gets a card from a secret admirer and plans to meet up. TOONSHIPPING but not expict or anything


**A/N : Yeah I haven't wrote a fanfic in a while. I know I know terrible but im back with a valentines edition... And the pairing is … TOONSHIPPING :) (For those who don't knw its Pegasus/Seto.K) Oddly enough its my favourite paring because everyone who rights makes a complete fool out of Seto.K by making him Pegasus's bitch but anyother words please let me carry on with the story **

Kabia woke up shapely to the sound of his phone.

_Do it like a brother do it like a dude_

_Grab My crouch wear my hat low like you._

Kabia was confussed. He lifted his head as it felt dizzier than usually. His phone carried on with that Jesse J song that anoyed him. Wait since when did he change his ringtone to that song. He had 5 text messages and 6 missed calls all from Mokuba. He sighed reading the texts. They were all "Where are you" and things like that. The thing was he actually didn't know were he was last night. He sighed trying to remember what _happened last night..._

_The previous day_

Kabia was in his office sighing as he signed allot of paperwork. It was Valentines day and he had gotten nothing from no one. Not even his little brother had gotten him something. He sighed looking out the window at all the happy couples who were kisssing and hugging and enbaring.

_How he wished he had all of that..._

Mokuba walked into the room with more paper work. Kabia's eyes were drawn back to his work.

"More Paper work," Seto moaned

"Yes What do you expect Seto," Mokuba mumbled

Kabia looked the pile of work up and down until he saw a pink envelope. His eyes grew bigger as he took it from the pile of work and looked at Mokuba.

"Mokuba whats this," He said smiling

"Its a card. Someone came in with it but nobody got the person. They just left it here for you," He said then he left

Seto was intresting on who this person was. He took the card out of the envelope and opened the card. Inside it said;

_To the one I love dearest, Kabia_

_Oh how I love you Kabia, I want you so bad. If you are interested in knowing who this person is. Please meet me at the alleyway nearest where you are at nine._

Hmm it didn't say who it was from. Maybe this was a joke or something.

"Why do they wanna meet me," Kabia thought to himself.

That afternoon about 8:55 Kabia got ready to go home. He locked up and walked out. He started walking along the road as he was on the phone.

"Yes Mokuba I willl be home I just have some business to get to," He said then hanged up. He didn't have any business at all. He wanted to meet this mysterious lady. Maybe its the one he had been looking for all his life. He got to the Alleyway near where the Kabia Corporation was. He waited for atleast haft an hour.

"This is stupid im going..." He spook until he felt a chill as a tall figuare creeped behind him.

"I'm guessing your the one who wrote me the card,"Seto spoke as he closed his eyes

"Yes Kabia-Boy," He voice spoke.

_That voice only belonged to one person_

The following day

Kabia started remembering where he was. He didn't remember much after that. He knew that he was on Pegasus's island but why though just suddenly he heard the door open and he saw the silver haired man walk through

"Its good to see your awake Kabia-boy," He chuckled smiling

"Grr Why am I here," Seto said anouyed

"Well you got really drunk last night, So I decided to take your home with me," He said grinning

"And another thing why did you change my ringtone," Seto said also anoyed

"Well you said you loved that song and you kept running around singing and grabbing your crotch. So I thought you might like it as your new ring tone," He said laughing

Ok Its Offical I** HATE ** Valentines day

**A/N : Haha yes i succeeded :) Ok Hope you enjoyed my little LETS MAKE FUN OF KABIA :) Sorry Kabia fangirls I don't like him at all.. I actually only like this paring with him in it cuz its sooo funny to make a fun Kabia with toonshipping.. You get a good ol laaugh out of it**

**I don't own Yu Gi Oh (If it did then it would be awesome)**

**Oh and the song "Do It like a dude," by Jesse J was mentioned and I do not own that song **

**Please R&R**


End file.
